


Was he a man?

by SigneHansen



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 23:44:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1960734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SigneHansen/pseuds/SigneHansen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically: Danny being a man</p>
            </blockquote>





	Was he a man?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [city_bright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/city_bright/gifts).



> Basically this is the culmination of a conversation I had with the lovely Bowye on tumblr, about how Danny totally loved Mindy from the first episode and on, and... Well... This happened...
> 
> I really can't control having the office to myself. I get absolutely NO work done, but I write a buttload of fics. It's dumb. If I get fired, I'm blaming you ;)
> 
> And once again: I literally live for your comments or messages or tweets or, you know, everything. <3

She has no idea what time it is when she wakes up. It’s dark outside and the person next to her is snoring lightly. She moves closer to him, resisting the urge to actually touch, afraid she’ll wake him up. He looks adorable like this, all the frown-lines on his face smoothed out, replaced by a peaceful, soft smile. Her eyes are still adjusting to the lack of light, but she watches him closely, trying to imprint the image of his face looking so serene. His gentle snoring should annoy her, but actually it just makes her smile. She closes her eyes, and starts drifting off, when she hears something in the kitchen.

Well, it’s not something, it’s… It’s someone. It’s definitely someone. She feels the panic rising to her head, as she tries to remember all the shows she watched about this exact thing. When she hears another bang in the kitchen – definitely a pot falling over – she sits up, clutching the comforter to her chest. “Danny” she whispers, pushing gently at his shoulder, “Danny, wake up.”

He stirs and squints up at her, “what is it, babe?” and if she wasn’t so busy fearing for her life, she would’ve kissed the sleep right off of him - he looks hot waking up.  

“There’s someone in the kitchen” she whispers, and she did not anticipate his next move. He immediately gets out of bed, grabs a baseball-bat she did not know she had, and walks towards the bedroom door. “No, wait. Danny!” she whisper-yells, and he turns around looking at her.

“What are you doing?” She’s crawled to the edge of the bed, dragging the comforter with her. “You can’t just go out there and pretend to be like, Rocky or something. What if he has a gun!” he swoops in and kisses her fiercely, leaving her no time to recover, before he’s exited the room.

She crawls to the door, trying to figure out what’s going on in the kitchen. She’s mad at Danny for trying to be the hero, but also incredibly turned on, because _Hello he’s chasing down a mugger with a baseball bat wearing nothing but his tighty-whities._  

It’s quiet for a while, and she’s almost about to go hide in the bed, when she hears a scream. “OW STOP HITTING ME!”

“Morgan?!” She hears Danny shout, and she gathers the comforter tightly around her, as she exits the room.

“What the fuck, Morgan!” She says, when she sees her coworker sitting at the kitchen island. He’s rubbing his shoulder, which is looking a bit red.

“Hi, Dr. L.” At least he has the decency to look a little apologetic. Danny’s roaming around in the fridge, possibly looking for some ice for Morgan’s shoulder.

“What are you doing here, Morgan?” She tries sounding strict, but it’s too early in the morning and she’s frankly still both a bit scared, mad and aroused, so it doesn’t work well.

“I wanted to borrow your wok…”

“In the middle of the night?”

“I was going to make a breakfast-wok for Tamra!” When Mindy shoots him a weird look, he adds “it’s a thing. I think…”

“And how exactly did you get in?” Danny says, as he hands Morgan a bag of frozen pizza bagels.

He doesn’t say anything, just looks to the floor. “Morgan?!” Mindy warns and he cracks.

“OKAY FINE! I had a copy of your key made.”

“WHAT?!”

“I did it for you, Dr. L! What if you slipped in the shower, or… Overdosed on nachos, or something?”

“Okay, yeah. When you say it like…”

Danny interrupts her, with a silencing hand. “That’s very nice of you, Morgan. But she has me for those kinds of emergencies now.”

Morgan nods, and winces as he moves his shoulder. “I know that, Dr. C. But what if you weren’t there? Like, what if you were out of town, or something.”

“Then Mindy would probably be with me.”

“But what if you were unavailable? Or if you broke up? Then who would help her?”

“Hey!” Mindy says, throwing her hands up indignantly. “I’m a strong, independent woman, who is perfectly capable of taking care of herself, thank you very much.”

“But those are emergencies, Dr. L. You don’t know when something bad could happen! And what if Dr. C wasn’t here…” Morgan makes a vague attempt at getting up, but collapses on the stool again, with a loud yelp.

“I’ll always be here.” Danny says quietly, directing his response at Mindy instead of Morgan. She’s suddenly overcome by the desire to hug him tightly.

“Morgan, please leave.”

-

Once they’ve managed to get Morgan out and into a cab, the sun is on the way to its place in the sky. “I don’t care if it’s morning, Danny. I’m not getting up yet.”

“You are up?”

“Well, not for much longer!” She basically runs to the bedroom, grabbing the discarded comforter on the way.

He joins her a couple of minutes later, getting in on his side, and immediately wrapping his arms around her.

For a while, she just enjoys the warmth of his body against her back. But then something starts stirring at the back of her mind, and she remembers…

“So,” she starts, moving slightly closer to him. “How long exactly have you been in love with me?”

“Huh?” he says, and kisses her absently on the neck.

“Well, a couple of years back, when I was going on a date with… Oh god, what was his name? Uh, that… Dennis! I was going on a date with Dennis, and you asked me if he was a man.”

“Yeah?” she can hear the sleepiness taking him over, but he’s not quite under yet.

“And I asked you what you meant by that…”

“Mmm” he kisses her neck again, nuzzling closer.

“And you said, a real man was someone who’d jump out of bed, naked with a baseball bat, if he heard something breaking in the middle of the night. And someone who would tell me I was beautiful and dry my forehead when I was giving birth.”

“Mmm” he says again, clearly not really understanding what she’s trying to say.

“And then you said, that a real man was someone who’d get into a fistfight at a Springsteen show…”

“Where are you going with this?” he says, confused.

“Well, you were basically describing yourself, weren’t you.”

“Yeah, I mean… I guess so.”

“You really don’t get it?”

“Get what?”

“Two years ago, you were giving me guy-advice by telling me to be with someone more _like you_. You totally already loved me back then.” She turns around in his arms, ready to convince him she’s right, when she sees his face. He’s staring at her with wide eyes, a look of embarrassment on his face.

“Oh my god! You totally did!” he tries turning away from her, muttering something about being tired, but she grabs him by the shoulders and brings him close.

“You’re a weird, emotionally constipated little man, but I love you too.” She says, and kisses him deeply. He responds by pulling her closer, and biting her bottom lip softly.

When he finally pulls back, she’s on her back and he’s hovering above her. She’s got both hands fisted in his hair, and he’s smiling down at her.

“You’re the most stubborn person I know,” he says fondly, quickly dipping down to kiss her, “but you’re right. I guess I’ve loved you for a long time.” She beams at him, and pulls him down by his hair.

-

They don’t get out of bed until way past noon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, stalk me here:  
> http://aconstipatedmeerkat.tumblr.com  
> AND HERE!  
> https://twitter.com/SigneHansen


End file.
